


Year of the Ox

by tetsubro



Category: 15& (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97line, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatlogs, Drinking, Gen, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubro/pseuds/tetsubro
Summary: My obsession with the 97line can be explained with I am also born in 97 and I crave interaction, so if I don’t get canon interaction I will make some myself. (Some of these stories are based on shit that happened to me and my friends)





	Year of the Ox

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually trash and don’t stan enough girl groups for me to be comfortable enough to write about or incorporate them in this, also I feel bad if I don’t include Yerin even though I haven’t actually heard from her in a while. Which is also the case for Jungkook, cause he is part of the original 7 I didn’t have the heart to exclude him but the last bts era I followed was Wings. I don’t hate them I just lost interest and I still listen to their songs, I’m just a more casual fan now then I was during and before Wings. So for Jungkook and Yerin please excuse if they are super ooc, well excuse if all of them are super ooc but especially for those two.
> 
> Jaehyun: Peach Boy  
> Seokmin: ANGLE  
> Mingyu: Big Mom  
> BamBam: wannabeedgybitch  
> Jungkook: Traitorshit  
> Yugyeom: emotionaldrunk  
> Minghao: actualedgybitch  
> Sicheng: softbutevil  
> Chan: awake25/8  
> Woojin: singlefather  
> Lisa: shutup  
> Rosé: Pinksie  
> Jihyo: occasionalpartypooper  
> Mina: Sharon  
> Jimin: Jimeme  
> Yerin: underappreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a true story that actually happened to me and my friends, we were only four people so I have to tweak some things. (Also I changed the ending from the original, cause I wanted to have closure for them, my friends and I still don’t know why the friend we left her with was mad at my friend because he doesn’t remember what happened either)
> 
> But basically the girls go out and things go wild, this is the morning after.

**This is a girls only event**

 

Jimeme: morning yall, how’s everyone?

Sharon: I’m good, idont know about the others tho lol

underappreciated:  I’m dying my head is about to explode why is this happening im never drinking again

Jimeme: you say that every time Yerin

shutup: dudes I dontknow what happened after you guys left im kinda freaking out right now.

shutup: the last thing I remember is saying goodbye to Mina and Yerin.

occasionalpartypooper: WHAT, oh shit do you have any clues of what could’ve happened?

shutup: yes and no, a friend of Jennies texted me “What the fuck man?” and then Jennie texted me “how dumb can you be?” im actually freaking out I don’t know what I could’ve done.

Jimeme: When did they text you?

shutup: it was at 1.54 am

underappreciated: so about half an hour after we left.

Sharon: Lisa im so sorry we shouldn’t have left you there. I thought it was ok since we left you with Jennie. Did you text her? like ask her what happened

shutup: Yea btu she hasn’t answerd

occasionalpartypooper: how are you feeling tho

shutup: like shit everything I eat doesn’t stay down my head is hurting like hell

occasionalpatrypooper: do you want me to come over and bring you some greasy food?

shutup: no, thanks maybe later tho

Jimeme: @Mina and Yerin what happened on your side?

Sharon: that’s a long story actually lol and not as scary as Lisa’s thank god

Sharon: I don’t really remember leaving the party, I just remember us suddenly standing in a subway and Yerin trying to get out of there.

underappreciated: yea I was shitfaced and wanted to leave the party and looked up the next time the subway would come and it was the last subway for the day so I pulled Mina and Lisa away from the dance floor to get my stuff when Lisa said she wanted to stay and then Jennie came and said she got her I was like ok the it’s just me and Mina I guess

underappreciated: but when we got onto the subway I felt like vomiting so I wanted to get out

underappreciated: at this point I want to give out the medal for best friend 2k18 to Mina because she got out with me where the cows fly backwards

Sharon: what no, I left Lisa, also like you wouldn’t have done that.

underappreciated: well I left her too, so what now? You act like you are the sole responsible person for what happened to Lisa, but you don’t even remember leaving the party? Don’t beat yourself up over this.

shutup:  yea I didn’t want to leave and you left me with Jennie, you didn’t leave me alone at the party.

Sharon: but still….

Jimeme: dude it’s not your fault

Sharon: let’s not talk about this

Sharon: the funny thing in our side of the story is that it was indeed the last subway, so Yerin and I sat at the station for three hours in the dark cold night waiting for the first train to arrive.

underappreciated: after I vomited we sat there and I started to fall asleep but Mina, again seriously I don’t know what I would’ve done without you, stayed awake

Sharon: I didn’t feel save so I didn’t let myself fall asleep. Also I couldn’t have made you stay awake you literally just vomited

Sharon: at first I wanted to go home to my apartment but Yerin kept falling asleep and I think she wouldn’t have made it home so I crashed at hers. I literally just left. I’m getting cheese rings now @Lisa you want some

shutup:  nope the thought of cheese rings alone makes me want to vomit sorry

Pinksie: Wow, I don’t come to outings once and you guys go wild. Awesome

Jimeme: Well Jihyo and I didn’t go to the party either we just went to the pregaming at Lisa’s lmao

occasionalpartypooper: oh yea that was fun, I kept winning against them at Uno lol

shutup: we were drunk, Jihyo that isn’t hard to win against three drunk girls and Jimin

Jimeme: the fuck is that supposed to mean idiot

Sharon: it means you can’t play Uno for shit idiot

Jimeme: fight me Sharon

Sharon: let’s go Jamie

shutup: guys, Jennie answered. Apparently I spilled my drink on her friend and that’s why they were mad. Oh thank everything I thought I did something bad.

shutup: that doesn’t explain how I got home? My fitness app shows that I didn’t move between 2.15 am and 4.30 am

Pinksie: maybe you sat at the station and waited for the first train home like Mina and Yerin?

shutup: yea I probably just passed out at the subway station. I still have all of my stuff so I didn’t get robbed which is a good thing I guess

 


End file.
